Sasla
Property of Stormcloud. HISTORY Sasla was born to two SandWing artists. One made jewelry, the other sold paintings. They raised Sasla until she was old enough to move out. They are still alive as far as Sasla knows. They disappeared soon after she moved out. She spend two years searching for them until she gave up. No trace was found. She tried seeking refuge in the Sky Kingdom, but Queen Scarlet wanted to use her for the arena. She escaped and vowed never to go back. She flew to the Kingdom of the Sea and became friends with Queen Coral. When she started to get homesick, she started out for the Sand Kingdom. While she was traveling, she took a detour to Rainforest. She befriended dragons there. The Mud Kingdom, and Ice Kingdom all revealed themselves in their beauty. APPEARANCE Normal SandWing stature, but she has a hint of SeaWing. No one knows where it came from, but in the dark, some blue scales along her neck light up. Dragons often treat her like one of her parents was a SeaWing, but they weren't. She has golden scales, whiter on top. A hint of red on the underscales of her tail. FRIENDS Rainsplash is her best friend. She often travels with Sasla and helps her sell jewelry and scavengers, often pretending to be a satisfied customer. Junebug and Sasla used to be very close but after Rainsplash and Junebug had an argument, Junebug wanted Sasla to stop being Rainsplash's friend, but Sasla refused. Glass also abandoned her and Rainsplash. LIFE Every day, Sasla gets up at the crack of dawn, rising with the lizards and the sun. She hunts herself breakfast, usually a lizard or chickens from her coop. After she's full, she catches many scavengers from different areas. She tries not to hunt too many scavengers in the same place because then they'd abandon that area. Once she has enough scavengers, she keeps them alive in a satchel. Then she travels to the Oasis and trades yesterday's leftover scavengers for metals and gems. After that she goes home. She soaks the scavengers in her sauce. Then she uses the metals and gems to create a bracelet or earring. When her scavengers are complete, she sells them. She spreads all over the continent. She sells them in MudWing palace, SandWing Oasis, and IceWing border. She avoids the SkyWings. (see HISTORY) The RainWings told her to not sell her meat in their forest, so she avoids them as well. NightWings and SeaWings are too hard to find. When her wings tire, she picks a spot to sell her jewelry. The leftovers from her scavengers are buried in a box under the sand to keep them cool. She eats one or two to fill her belly. She then looks through jewelry she had previously made and decides what to sell the next day. Often, the unsold earrings and necklaces she trades for more materials, or sells to the RainWings. SeaWings often get some jewelry if she can find them while flying over their islands. She knows where the Summer Palace was and they welcome her with open arms. Then she watches the stars. When she gets fully exhausted, she sleeps under the stars. Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)